There's a light that never goes out
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Ron precisa tirar algumas dúvidas.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens, lugares e situações pertencem à JK Rowling e à WB (infelizmente), mas se a mim pertencessem acho que o marketing de RdM2 não seria quase inexistente, né WB? ¬¬

Hogwarts estava quase inteiramente vazia.

Mesmo assim, vários corpos ainda estavam enfileirados do lado de uma das poucas paredes de pedra do grande salão que se mantiveram de pé. Uma grande equipe do ministério começava mais uma força tarefa para que todos fossem reconhecidos (os que podiam ser reconhecidos) e enterrados.

Muitos dos que sobreviveram, já haviam deixado a escola. Os Weasley, porém, ainda permaneciam em Hogwarts. Os olhares perdidos e o silêncio ensurdecedor faziam a desolação da escola muito mais difícil de suportar. O cansaço físico e emocional ainda latente na maneira desinteressada da família em relação a tudo que os cercava.

Harry não havia saído do lado de Ginny desde que eles decidiram permanecer mais um tempo na escola para providenciar os funerais de Fred, Tonks e Lupin. A situação era dolorosa e impensável, absolutamente insuportável. Harry queria sair dali, mas não poderia fazer algo que contrariasse o momento de luto de seus amigos.

Hermione também não deixou Ron sozinho por muito tempo desde o fim da batalha. Ela sabia que ele ficaria resoluto e recluso em seus próprios pensamentos por algum tempo. A reação dele logo após a morte do irmão foi sinal suficiente para ela saber que não seria fácil para Ron superar a morte de Fred.

Morte.

A constante da guerra se aproximou tantas vezes dela que Hermione não conseguia mentir para si mesma: estava aliviada por ter sobrevivido. Embora uma sensação de vazio e tristeza ocupasse seu coração no momento, ela não podia negar que vislumbrar um futuro sem Voldemort era mais do que ela poderia sequer ter imaginado.

Ron apertava sua mão com firmeza. O olhar determinado dele escondia vários sentimentos, ela sabia, mas havia algo ali que ela não conseguia ler.

- Hermione?

- Sim.

- Você pode me esperar aqui? Tenho uma última coisa para resolver antes de irmos. Já falei com papai.

- Mas aonde você vai?

- Espere aqui, tudo bem?

- Mas...

- Até mais.

Hermione permaneceu perplexa e muda quando olhou para trás, no exato momento em que Ron entrava pelo grande salão sem lhe dizer mais nada.

Ron ficou parado em frente à escada pensando numa maneira de tirar a gárgula do caminho. Depois de alguma consideração, ele achou mais prudente simplesmente levitar a estátua para liberar o caminho.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_

A estátua de pedra se moveu lentamente para a direita. Ainda que não precisasse, Ron teve o cuidado de não deixá-la mais danificada do que já estava. Quando olhou para a escada, o ruivo subiu sem pressa, mas com determinação. Ele não queria sair dali sem tirar aquela dúvida.

Ao entrar na sala do diretor, Ron observou que tudo estava inteiro. Havia objetos no chão e alguns quebrados, mas se comparado ao estado geral da escola, o escritório do futuro diretor não estava em condições tão ruins.

Ron procurou pela pintura no canto direito da sala. Dumbledore perscrutou o jovem Weasley com seus olhos azuis e um sorriso leve no rosto. _Ele sabe!_

- Bom dia, Sr. Weasley! A que devo a honra de sua visita?

- Bom dia, professor! Não estou certo de que preciso lhe dizer o que vim fazer aqui. Tenho quase certeza que o senhor sabe o porquê.

- Tenho uma leve desconfiança, meu jovem, mas eu teria o imenso prazer de saber o que você deseja.

Ron olhou para os sapatos. Ficou encarando a madeira do chão por algum tempo, tentando encontrar uma maneira de perguntar o que precisava saber. Em outra oportunidade, ele jamais admitiria que a curiosidade o estava devorando, mas aquela não era uma circunstância normal. Quando ele encarou o quadro, o ex-diretor o olhava com ansiedade, embora ainda guardasse o sorriso no rosto.

- Professor, por que o senhor deixou o Desiluminador para mim? – Dumbledore sentou-se mais reto na cadeira e encarou o ruivo por um longo minuto.

- Pensei que o senhor soubesse, Sr. Weasley.

- Bom, não sei se o que imagino seja o verdadeiro motivo. Harry também levantou outra possibilidade, mas eu realmente não sei.

- Então me diga que possibilidades são essas.

Ron ficou encarando o retrato de Dumbledore sem saber muito bem por onde começar.

- O Harry disse que o senhor deixou o Desiluminador porque sempre soube que eu ia querer voltar caso, digamos, perdesse meu caminho. – Ron ficou vermelho com a simples lembrança da noite em que abandonou Harry e Hermione.

- O que acabou sendo verdade, suponho.

- Sim. – O ruivo desviou o olhar do quadro e olhou através da janela. - Mas não acredito que esta seja a resposta que o senhor procura. Tenho todo tempo do mundo, Sr. Weasley, pergunte-me o que quiser.

Ron continuou a olhar através da janela por algum tempo. Óbvio que ele sabia do brilhantismo de Dumbledore. Voldemort estar morto era prova absoluta de que ele sabia o que fazia, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente para Ron acreditar que o episódio com o Desiluminador foi apenas uma feliz coincidência.

- Senhor?

- Sim, Ronald!

- Por que ouvi a voz da Hermione através do desiluminador?

- Responda-me primeiro: por que você acha que a ouviu? – Ron pensou um pouco, tentando organizar as hipóteses até formular algo aceitável.

- A única explicação possível, ou que eu pelo menos acho que é possível, é que de alguma forma existe uma ligação entre nós. Se não for isso, eu sinceramente não sei dizer.

Dumbledore não respondeu logo; o professor apenas permaneceu observando o ruivo e o jeito nervoso dele. Até mesmo impaciente. O ex-diretor sabia que era importante para Ron saber a razão por que ele pôde ouvir Hermione.

- O senhor tem razão, Sr. Weasley. Mas eu não me limitaria a uma "ligação" para explicar o que eu vi nos anos em que pude observar a Srta. Granger e o senhor juntos aqui em Hogwarts.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

- Como dito no testamento, o desiluminador foi feito por mim, logo ele tem propriedades que vão além dos desiluminadores convencionais. –Normalmente, ele não passaria de um objeto para acender e apagar luzes, mas eu o desenvolvi para criar um vínculo com seu dono. Magia antiga, mas útil, especialmente quando se está em perigo. Por essa razão o senhor ouviu a voz da Srta. Granger. – Ron olhou para o retrato, a expressão confusa no rosto.

- Senhor, me desculpe, mas eu sinceramente não entendi. Quero dizer, compreendi a parte do vínculo com o desiluminador, mas não sei como isso pode explicar o porquê de eu ter ouvido a Hermione.

- A explicação é bem simples, na verdade. O vínculo não se limita apenas ao dono do desiluminador. O objeto tem a capacidade, magicamente falando, de identificar o que agrada e o que desagrada seu dono; os lugares de preferência, as variações de humor e o porquê de elas ocorrerem, principalmente, identifica quem são as pessoas mais importantes para seu dono. E em momentos críticos, o vínculo estende-se à pessoa a quem o dono mais dedica seus pensamentos. Acho que essa foi uma das minhas melhores invenções.

Ron tinha certeza de que parecia um idiota olhando para o retrato de Dumbledore, com a boca aberta. Mesmo sabendo que aquela era a explicação mais plausível, o ruivo estava perplexo, incrédulo, talvez. Por isso, o ex-diretor concluiu com uma frase simples:

- Sr. Weasley, esse objeto foi construído pensando em unir pessoas que se amam. Não pense que foi apenas uma coincidência o fato de o senhor ter ouvido a voz da Srta. Granger através do desiluminador. Creio que naquele momento o senhor só teria a capacidade de ouvir a voz dela, e somente dela, porque vocês precisavam um do outro e por estarem longe um do outro, o desiluminador funcionou como um direcionador. Ele lhe mostrou aonde ir, mas não totalmente, acredito.

- É verdade! Ele apenas me permitia aparatar onde o Harry e a Hermione estavam acampados, mas eu não conseguia vê-los.

- Sr. Weasley, eu sei bem porque lhe deixei o desiluminador; sempre confiei na lealdade e amor incondicional que o senhor tem pelo Harry e nunca tive dúvidas de seus sentimentos pela Srta. Granger. De agora em diante, o senhor só precisa saber que o desiluminador vai continuar sendo um guia. Sempre que for necessário, ele vai ajudá-lo a encontrar o caminho certo.

Ron ficou parado diante do quadro por algum tempo, muito impressionado até mesmo para se mexer. Sabia que as palavras do professor eram verdadeiras, mas ele precisaria de um tempo para processá-las com cuidado.

- A felicidade pode ser encontrada até mesmo nos momentos mais negros, basta se lembrar de acender a luz. – Ron repetiu as palavras ditas no primeiro dia de aula do 3º ano.

- Exatamente! Agora, se o senhor me permite, vou descansar.

- Claro, professor! Obrigado por tudo! Com licença!

Enquanto via o jovem Weasley deixar a sala, o retrato de Dumbledore guardava uma expressão satisfeita. A certeza de que a escolha feita havia sido a melhor; Ron Weasley cuidaria muito bem do objeto, de Hermione e do futuro que agora soava mais promissor ainda.

Oh yeah, baby! 5ª fic do ano!

E por que eu sempre comemoro? Uai, porque eu sinceramente nunca estive tão produtiva como agora... hehehehe... Vamos ver o que o futuro nos reserva, no? =D

Agradecer à Jé aka Morgana Black pela betagem eficiente de sempre. Não sei como você me atura, mas obrigada por tudo! 3

O título também é um oferecimento da minha beta perfeita! Infelizmente tive de alterá-lo porque a FeB não aceitou o apóstrofo ali, mas originalmente é "There's a light that never goes out" música do Smiths. Perfeitinha! *O*

Obrigada também a você que leu, gracias pelo privilégio da sua companhia! ^^

Um recado pra Amandita: Quero meu mega comment, viu? XD~

E obrigada por tudo gente, sempre bom saber que ainda há quem leia e goste de fics, né?

3


End file.
